<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tournament Of Mates by Kit_Kat_Cat23EH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955093">The Tournament Of Mates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH/pseuds/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH'>Kit_Kat_Cat23EH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creature Inheritance, Dominant Cedric Diggory, Dominant Fleur Delacour, Dominant Viktor Krum, Mates, Multi, Submissive Harry Potter, Triwizard Tournament</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH/pseuds/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fleur Delacour/Cedric Diggory/Viktor Krum/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tournament Of Mates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"HARRY POTTER!!" Dumbledore bellowed again. This made the newly found submissive want to cry. Harry stood on shaky legs and walked forward, feeling like he was going to be sick.</p>
<p>He took the piece of parchment in his his hand, looking down to ignore the headmaster's stare. Quickly, he went to join the other champions.</p>
<p>As soon as he entered the room, he could smell his dominants waiting for him. Had they known that he was their submissive before this? Harry shook his head. He had never even been in the same room as the three.</p>
<p>He emerged from behind a tall glass case and his breath hitched at the sight before him.</p>
<p>They were each fighting for dominance, Fleur already having submitted was sitting in a fluffy arm chair and watched as Viktor and Cedric battled. There was no major wounds, but it still made him worry. Fleur took in a lung full of air and turned towards where Harry stood. Silver wings rose from where they had been resting on her back as she tackled him and breathed in his scent. The other two took notice to this and joined, Fleur and Cedric sniffing at his neck and Viktor nuzzling his face into Harry's long hair that had grown now that the glamor charm he had placed on the train had fallen.</p>
<p>"Mates." He whispered and hugged the closest person, which was somehow Cedric.</p>
<p>"Harry! Did..." Dumbledore brust into the room, but stopped as he saw the bonding process. Viktor snarled and unwrapped himself from his submissive, ready to kill the person the had interrupted their bonding. Black leather wing rose and horns sprouted from the top of his head. The other dominants pushed their mate behind them, who had scales gleaming under his skin.</p>
<p>Karkaroff and Madame Maxine came into the room, along with some ministry officials, but too stopped at the sight in front of them. </p>
<p>"Dumbly-dorr! Do nuzzing to provoke 'im!" Madame Maxine exclaimed as she saw the elder wizard reaching for his wand. The hand stopped and the dominant relaxed, wings falling to his side and backing away to his submissive. Cedric, who's ears had pointed and teeth sharpened, growled as a warning. Viktor had wrapped his arms around Harry flexed his wings as he prepared to fly. He whispered in Fleur's ear before flying out of the stained-glass window with his mate in his arms. Fleur grabbed Cedric's arm and whispered in his ear, and nipped it before she left out of the same window. Cedric did something similar to disapparating, but instead of a pop, there was a swirl of gold sparks and the wood elf was gone.</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>Viktor landed with his submissive still against his chest, Fleur next to him. Cedric appeared moments later in gold sparks. They were in a clearing in the Forbidden Forest, where the grass was long and had moon lilies gleaming from the moon light hitting their petals. </p>
<p>The four champions sat down on the grass, as close as they can be to their mate without crushing him.</p>
<p>"Ours, only ours." Cedric whispered as their mate fell asleep.</p>
<p>"Yours. Forever..." Harry mumbled out before falling into the best sleep he has ever had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>